1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to at least a portable computer.
2. Background of the Related Art
Computers are part of many people""s everyday lives. A basic computer includes many relatively complex components which must work together. Examples of such components are a processor, a hard disk a display, and a keyboard. For many reasons, portable computers are desirable.
Portable computers may be most convenient to users when they have a relatively small size and a relatively simple construction. A larger size portable computer may be burdensome on a user as it is more difficult for the user to transport it. Additionally, portable computers often take additional abuse from their users, because they are routinely transported from one location to another. During this abuse, there is a tendency for components to break making the entire computer inoperable. Accordingly, there is a long felt need to reduce the amount of components needed in a portable computer for both the convenience of the user and the robustness of the portable computer.
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus (e.g. a portable computer) including a peripheral device (e.g. a hard disk) and a bracket. The bracket may be configured to rigidly attach the peripheral device to the apparatus. Further, the bracket may be configured to guide the peripheral device into electrical contact with the apparatus.
For example, embodiments of the present invention may include a hard disk that can be attached and connected to a portable computer. A bracket may be provided to secure the hard disk to the portable computer. However, in addition, the bracket may also serve to guide the hard disk so that the hard disk can directly connect to the portable computer. Accordingly, in embodiments, there is no need for an additional connector (e.g. a flexible cable) between the hard disk and the portable computer. These embodiments are advantageous, as the portable computer, including the hard disk, require less components (e.g., a flexible cable between the hard disk and the portable computer is not needed). Accordingly, the weight of the portable computer may be reduced. Further, because a flexible cable between the hard disk in the portable is nonexistent, it cannot break from abuse from the user.
To achieve at least these and other advantages in whole or in part and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided an apparatus that includes a peripheral device, and a bracket, wherein the bracket is configured to rigidly attach the peripheral device to the apparatus, and guide the peripheral device into electrical contact with the apparatus.
To further achieve at least these and other advantages in whole or in part and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided an apparatus that includes a computer, a hard disk and a unit for rigidly attaching the hard disk to the computer and guiding the hard disk into electrical contact with the computer.
To further achieve at least these and other advantages in whole or in part and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a portable computer that includes a HDD attaching/detaching unit configured to receive a HDD and fastened to a rear cover, the HDD configured with a connector for connection, wherein the HDD is configured to attach to and detach from the HDD bracket, and a plurality of attaching/detaching protuberances and attaching/detaching protuberance guiding grooves formed corresponding to each other on both sides of the HDD and the HDD bracket, respectively, wherein the attaching/detaching protuberance guiding grooves are formed in a xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shape so that the attaching/detaching protuberances are joined into the attaching/detaching protuberance guiding grooves in a sliding manner.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.